Conventionally, a digital stereo set is controlled by using a control panel or a remote controller. As known, the control panel or the remote controller can only provide basic control items, and the control panel or the remote controller can not be personalized. With increasing development of science and technology, the functions of the current handheld devices such as smart phones or tablet personal computers become very complete. Moreover, the current handheld devices have diversified controllable items and can perform personalized control actions. Consequently, it is an important issue to research how to use the handheld device to control the digital stereo set.
Nowadays, the handheld device may be in communication with the digital stereo set by a wireless communication technology in order to control the digital stereo set. The wireless communication technology widely used in the handheld device is for example a Wi-Fi communication technology, a Bluetooth communication technology or a near field communication technology. Regardless of which wireless communication technology is adopted, both of the handheld device and the digital stereo set should be additionally equipped with corresponding chips. In other words, the use of the wireless communication technology is neither cost-effective nor user-friendly. For example, a Bluetooth pairing process is very complicated. In addition, the same Bluetooth device fails to be operated by many handheld devices simultaneously. Moreover, since the above-mentioned wireless communication technologies belong to radio frequency communication technologies, the generated electromagnetic radiation is detrimental to human health, and a problem of electromagnetic radiation channel occupancy occurs.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved communication and control method for a handheld device and a digital stereo set in order to eliminate the above drawbacks of the wireless communication and provide abundant personalized control actions.